Kabuto's Intentions
by Rogue Rikku
Summary: Kabuto may seem to be a loyal servent, but he has always had his own agenda. However, desiring something of the Snake Sannin's is never wise. A sneek peek into my upcoming fanfic about Kabuto and a certain girl thought to have died in the Uchiha Massacre.


I have always followed the orders of a master for as long as I can remember. My job has always been to obey and serve. While I have performed every daunting task set before me by both the Red Scorpion and the Snake, I am simply biding my time.

I have followed other's orders only because it benefits _me_ in the end. My reward is the training I have received from Sasori and now from Orochimaru. The stronger I become the closer I get to becoming my own master. I must first become stronger than the Snake if I am to succeed in my task. I plan to take all the power he holds, not through physical means but through determination and will power. The Snake can shed his skin and take other's bodies, but should he take one whose will is stronger than his own, it will be his consciousness that is lost forever in the black void of nothingness.

If the Snake fears one thing it is death. I must not fear it. For fear can leave one vulnerable and vulnerability will not overpower the infamous Snake Sannin. If I allow myself to fear my own demise, then I will never be able to get as close to Orochimaru as I can. I may be his right hand, but I need his trust. Although I have a feeling that he suspects I have my own agenda, a fact that seems to greatly amuse him, he has given me much freedom. Freedom is something that Sasori never offered me and now that I have it I will use it to manipulate those around me like I have been manipulated my whole life. If I can gain my own allies, they could come in handy later, but there is only one alliance that I feel myself _completely _compelled to obtain.

Never have I taken anything that belongs to the Snake, for I am not that foolish. However, I fully intend to take _her_ from him. Never have I been willing to place my trust in anyone, for if they're anything like myself they can one day betray you. The Snake knows this as well, which is why he has kept me at arms length. Yet, I have seen the trust that he has given to that girl. He seems convinced that she will not betray him and she has shown no signs of doing so. However, unlike Kimimaru, she has a mind of her own. She may follow the commands of the Snake, but it is not out of fear or devotion. She simply follows his orders because she chooses too, which makes her a powerful subordinate.

For those who fear, they follow because they are weak and are nowhere near reliable. Those who worship the Snake like Kimimaru may be trusted, but they can be radical in their duties to their master. Kimimaru is blind when it comes to his master. He would believe anything that came out of the Snake's mouth and is incapable of thinking for himself. No one can know what is the best approach to save their own skin in every dire situation, not even the Snake Sannin. What good can come from a loyal subordinate if he followed orders blindly and not ever stopped to think that maybe the _great_ Orochimaru could have made a fatal mistake? However, his little pet can think for herself and discern whether an order is truly in the benefit of the one giving it. And should she find that an order is a foolish one, she will gladly disregard it with no fear of repercussions from the Snake.

Orochimaru seems truly amused by that girl and her antics. So cold to those around her and never seeking friendship like most women often do. She shows no emotion but her irritation or fury and has distanced herself from everyone around her. She is consumed by the hatred of her enemies and would readily disobey the Snake's orders if he interfered with her own personal agenda. Yet Orochimaru still keeps the girl around even though she is somewhat of a loose cannon. She is strong, that girl, yet she is still willing to give her loyalty to the Snake even if it does not actually benefit her. Even if Orochimaru is willing to give her what she wants, she can easily obtain it on her own. So why does she remain at the Snake's side? Surely she does realize that Orochimaru would betray or sacrifice her if he thought it would benefit him in some way. What is her motive behind staying with the Snake Sannin? A mystery that eludes me, yet not something I can concern myself with. The girl could be a hindrance to my own plans should she see through my façade.

Her intelligence keeps her on her guard around me, but it is of little consequence. I have her trust, at least when battling our enemies. While she is wary of me, she is willing to fight alongside me on missions that she would prefer to do alone. I guess I should consider myself honored that she does not find me incapable, as she does everyone else in her presence. Or course, that girl has always seemed to recognize strength. Still, she will never fully turn her back on me… As well she shouldn't. For I cannot allow her to remain at Orochimaru's side if I am to gain what I seek. Yet I would never dream of wasting such potential by simply ending her existence. The girl may be at Orochimaru's side, but not for long.

I want her for myself.

That girl has always fascinated me. So strong, yet so completely feminine. She is the true embodiment of the saying 'beautiful yet deadly'. Never willing to back down, never willing to show weakness. She turns her hatred into strength and uses her anger to fuel that hatred. Her eyes show her determination and her actions prove her worth. So full of pride and vitality…

And the perfect little actress.

Perhaps she is as skilled as I am in hiding her true self. Others miss what is behind the determination in her eyes, but it does not escape me. I am after all trained to see what others do not. I would not be a good spy without that ability. The girl may hide it from others, but I see the pain behind her eyes. One does not become consumed by hatred without at least one emotional scar. That girl is hurting inside… And that is her weakness. That is the opening I need to gain her favor and turn her from the Snake. Her loyalty will become mine and she will make a powerful ally. Her value is far more crucial than an army of loyal subordinates. That is way Orochimaru keeps her so close and why it is impeditive that I take her away from him.

I know the game I play is a dangerous one. But what could I possibly hope to gain if I am not willing to put my life on the line? That is a lesson which the Snake Sannin should open himself to learning, but his foolishness is my gain for I am more than willing to risk my life to take what Orochimaru considers to be his. I know that I will succeed for I can offer the Snake's little pet something which he can not, something I know that she truly needs… Companionship. I know that girl has openly refused to tolerate many of Orochimaru's other subordinates, let alone be willing to open herself up to one of them. But she _will _open herself to me. Her unfamiliarity with her own emotions is her weakness. She has refused to cope with her own inner turmoil and feel anything but hatred. She may be on guard for a physical attack from me, but she will never be ready for me to turn her own emotions against her… Desire is always one that is hard to resist. She may desire the death of her enemy, but it's not hard to see that she has never experienced desire of the flesh. Something so personal is the ticket to getting her to open up to me. Once I have gained her trust she will come willing into my open arms and bestow me with her loyalty. I _will_ make her mine... in more ways than one.

Some may think that I am wicked for preying on the emotional instabilities of a young girl. Perhaps I am becoming more like my 'master'. After all, is it not his desire to take the young Uchiha away from the Leaf Village and prey upon the boy's own hatred to gain his body? It isn't really that unreasonable for me to want one for myself.

Although I suspect that I will have much more fun breaking in the Uchiha that _I_ desire…


End file.
